


Eclipse: Lories Week 2015

by mochitail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lories Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitail/pseuds/mochitail
Summary: While Leo plans their next move, Aries has other questions. Takes place during the Eclipse Spirit arc.





	Eclipse: Lories Week 2015

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published 23 March 2015 on my tumblr on but I've backed it up here just in case. The original content is kept intact and I've only made minor edits for typos that I caught after a quick skim.

“Hey, Lion Leader, what’cha doin’,” Aries boomed while swaggering into the room. It was her favorite time of the day: bother Leo.

The golden armor-clad lion spirit did not bother turning around from the fallen pillar he used as a chair, “Making the final plans for Librium. And how many time have I told you to call me by my proper name,” Leo grunted. He hated when women addressed him familiarity. However, Aries was his comrade, all of the female Zodiac were his comrades, maybe that was why he let Aquarius call him ‘Big Brother Leo.’  On top of that, Aries did not behave like normal girls.

“Nah, don’t feel like it,” Aries leaned against his back and crossed her arms over the top of his head. “‘Sides, if ya don’t like ‘Lion Leader’, I’ve got tons of other names for ya to pick from.”

“Oh joy, please tell me. I’m just dying to hear them,” Leo’s words dripped with sarcasm.

“I’m glad ya say so,” Aries boasted. She pushed off Leo’s back and took a spot on the fallen pillar next to him. “There’s ‘Your Highness’, ’Puss in Armor’, ‘Grumpy Lion’,” she listed off while counting off the nicknames on her fingers. She smirked knowing full well that he would not like any of these names and they would drive him crazy.

A low growl started rumbling from the lion. His ears folded back in annoyance as the ram continuously jabbered the nonsensical nicknames. “Just Leo is fine.” He finally turned to her while scowling and glaring.

She was unfazed. “Just calling ya by your name is boring, ya need a nickname. And I’m being so kind to let ya pick it for yourself.” Aries rested her arms behind her head and kicked at the air where she sat.

“Well don’t bother,” Leo said stiffly. “I don’t like it when women assume familiarity with me.”

Deciding that she had enough sitting, Aries stood up and walked in front of Leo. With hands on her hips, she leaned down so her face was close to his, “Aw, don’t be like that. Ya know ya like me,” teased Aries, “Maybe you would like you nickname to be ‘Boyfriend?’ We can have romantic rides in my cruiser.” She laughed while thinking of the image.

For a split second, Leo looked back with his mouth agape but snapped his mouth back to a scowl. “Tch,” he looked away to hide his blush. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

The ram roughly patted the top of the lion’s head. “Don’t be so sad, Kitten, ya can confess your love to me when you’re good and ready,” Aries said loudly enough to turn the heads of the other Zodiac.

“Big Brother Leo likes Big Sister Aries,” the young water bearer asked innocently.

“Argh,” Leo grunted before hiding his face in his hands.


End file.
